The Best Death Day Ever
by Laura and Amber
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt... Phinbella!
1. Chapter 1

"...and THAT'S how I plan on taking over the Tri-State Area with my EXPIREINATOR!", Doof was explaining to Perry as Perry was working on escaping. "Soon there will be nothing fresh left! And I'll-"

_*BAM!*_

The fight was on as Perry sprung from his spot and punched Doofenshmirtz in the jaw. As the battle continued like it normally does, Doofenshmirtz was suddenly shoved against the inator as it shot out a beam and hit a stop sign. The stop sign soon began to rust as the two looked over the edge.

"Hey it works!", the man said with a smile. "It's... It's gonna take sometime but like I was saying, that stop sign's gonna just- poof! Gone! Decay away as anything would."

Perry only grabbed the doctor by the back of the lab coat and jumped to the floor, causing the man to flip over onto his back as they continued to fight. After throwing some punches and a few tools, Doof grabbed Perry by the shoulder and held him against the inator with a hand as he tried to hit the platypus with a wrench that was in the other hand. Perry ducked his head as the wrench came flying down but the tool hit the fire button once again and caused another beam to fly out. It didn't hit anything but instead just went flying across town. The duo stopped to watch it and Perry brought out a pair of binoculars, knowing how the inators normally functioned.

"Hmm... I hope that didn't hit anyone..", Doof commented.

Perry only brought down the binoculars and stared after the beam fearfully. He was hoping the exact same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

"WE'VE BEEN HIT!", Phineas exclaimed.

The water balloon smacked him square in the face and caused him to fall over as the tree house he and Ferb were in was under attack by Buford and Baljeet from the other house. Phineas got back up on his feet and held out a toy sword towards his opponents.

"Retaliation!", he ordered.

Ferb gave a salute and launched the catapult next to him, causing bunches of water balloons to go flying out at the other tree house.

"They are attacking!", Baljeet exclaimed. "We must take cover!"

Buford quickly did what he thought best and grabbed the nerd and held him up as a shield.

"Aah! I did not mean me!", Baljeet complained before getting pelted with water.

Buford soon sat him back down and pointed to the other side of the tree house.

"Go load the catapult and secure the princess.", he ordered, making Baljeet do so.

"Help me my hero!", Isabella played along with a wide smile as she looked down at Phineas from her higher branch.

"I'm coming my fair lady!", Phineas joked as he climbed up through the branches.

He dodged over a couple of water balloons and was just a few inches away from Isabella's outstretched hand when he suddenly got hit in the head and fell over out of the tree. He face-planted into the ground and tried to pull himself up.

"Phineas!", Isabella shouted before grabbing a random vine nearby and swinging down to help him while everyone else climbed down.

She was the first one to reach him and help pull him out of the ground.

"Are you okay?", she asked.

Phineas coughed and sputtered and wiped the dirt from his face.

"Ugh! Ulgh, no. I'm okay but I got dirt up my nose.", he said nasally.

"Ha ha! You dweeb! Only you could have a big enough nose to get dirt shoved up in it!", Buford teased as Ferb came over.

Ferb handed him a handkerchief and Phineas blew out the dirt. That's when everyone else noticed something on the back of Phineas' head. Phineas groaned a bit, unaware of everyone staring at his head and finally got the dirt off before looking back to hand Ferb his handkerchief.

"Thanks Ferb.", he said.

He then noticed the stares and looked about the group.

"...What?", he asked, feeling a little unsure. "Do I still have some dirt on my face or something?"

"Uh.. Phineas? Have you been to a...tattoo parlor recently?", Baljeet asked.

"Nnoo...", Phineas replied, completely bewildered.

"Been playing with markers?", Isabella suggested.

"No. Not on my body.", Phineas said. "Why?"

"Uh.. Cause you've uh.. You got this...", Isabella tried to explained, unsure of how to describe it.

Ferb turned him around and took a digital picture. Phineas turned back around and everyone looked over to get a better view of what it was.

"It.. It's a date.", Phineas said. "On the back of my head?"

"Apparently", Baljeet shrugged.

"A date? What you're seeing someone, Phineas?", Buford asked.

"No.", Phineas shook his head. "I don't have any real plans in the next... Three days."

"Hmm.. It kinda looks like the expiration date on the cans of food my mom buys at the store.", Isabella noted.

"An expiration date? Really? That's impossible.", Baljeet waved a hand uncaring. "People don't just HAVE a date on the back of their heads saying when they're gonna 'expire'."

"I'm just saying, that's what it looks like.", she shrugged.

"Wh-what if it IS?", Phineas said, feeling a little nervous now.

"It is impossible!", Baljeet argued. "Sorry but you guys are being ridiculous! People do not KNOW when they are going to die!"

"Y'know my grandmother had a birthmark that looked like a date.", Buford remarked.

"Yes, but did she DIE on that day?", Baljeet asked.

"Yup.", Buford simply said.

Everyone stared at him wide eyed and then Phineas was more than ready to begin to panic. They looked back at him, equally worried.

"Uh...", Isabella began.

"N-no! I-I-! I can't! I'm- I'm only ten for crying out loud!", Phineas said as fear clutched at him.

"Uh-oh. Denial.", Buford noted. "First in the 5 steps of dieing."

"You're NOT helping!", Phineas growled, holding up a fist, wanting to choke him.

"Wasn't the next stage anger?", Buford teased.

As they fought, Ferb walked into the garage. Their argument was interrupted by loud banging and whirring and the sound of flames whooshing. Soon he came back out with a small scanner and turned Phineas around.

"Ferb? What are you..?", Phineas asked.

The scanner finally finished and Ferb looked at the result but his eyes became wide. Isabella and everyone looked over his shoulder and were equally worried. Phineas looked around at his friends and became worried himself at their nervous expressions.

"What?", Phineas asked. "What? What does it say?"

Ferb was hesitant at first but after a moment reluctantly gave the scanner over to his step brother. Phineas took it and looked over the findings. His eyes became wide as he took a step back.

"Wh-what?", he said in a half whisper. "This... This can't... No! M- Th- It's impossible! My molecules can't be decaying that fast!"

He dropped the scanner and back up, still staring at it in horror. He looked back up at his friends who only stared back hopelessly. He shook his head, trying to grasp the idea in his head.

"I'm... I'm gonna die in three days?"

**_-71 1/2 HOURS REMAIN-_**


	3. Chapter 3

While everyone else may have been worried, Isabella was probably the saddest to hear the news. A million questions began to flood her mind about Phineas. About what Candace's future children had called her. About what was coming in a manner of just a few days.

"Well...", Baljeet began, now understanding he couldn't deny the truth of the fact. "if.. if you're gonna die, Phineas. Is there anything we could do to help you with it?"

"Yeah.. Cause, cause we don't want you to die and have regrets.", Isabella said, trying hard to blink back some tears.

Phineas was silent for a moment, unsure of how to react to much of anything let alone what he wanted to say. After a moment's thought, he finally had it in his mind. He looked back at Ferb with a clear look of determination set in his eyes.

"Ferb.. I know what we HAVE to do today.", he said. "Or at least.. what I have to do."

**_-68 HOURS REMAIN-_**

The kids were steady at work. Phineas had wanted to complete every Summer plan he had made with Ferb. Every invention. Every possibility and so far, they were even further than Phineas had intended. Candace was soon on the trail when Phineas came into the house. She paused from her conversation on the phone as she sniffed the air.

"...PHINEAS!", she yelled, marching into the kitchen where Phineas was making some lunch for his friends. "Why is the smell of motor oil on you this time?"

"Hey Candace. Don't really have a lot of time to talk. The gang and I are making as many inventions as we could before the end of the day.", he said quickly putting the sandwiches together. "You're welcomed to help us if you wanna."

He began to head for the door with the tray but Candace had caught him to a halt before he could get to the backyard.

"What's that on the back of your head?", she asked curiously.

"Oh. It's my death date.", Phineas explained. "I've got until then to live."

"Ha ha ha, yeah nice joke.", she said sarcastically. "Now what's it really?"

"No, Candace. I'm serious.", Phineas said, feeling the weight of his heart as he reminded himself. "I'm.. I'm gonna die in three days. Ferb checked it and everything."

Candace's eyes slowly opened wide as the news sunk in. Her brother? And he was DIEING?

"What?", she asked. "But-! But you're only 10!"

"Yeah, I know. That's what I said.", Phineas sighed. "But it's true. My molecular structure is decaying away quickly even as we speak. Like someone just sped up the life-span of my molecules or something."

Tears quickly came to Candace's eyes as she felt the stab of the truth.

"Oh my gosh...", Candace said in half a whisper.

Phineas simply hung his head and walked back out, dishing out the sandwiches as he walked by his friends. He picked up his screwdriver and was getting ready to get back at it when Candace's voice was heard.

"Phineas!", she called out and ran over.

"Yeah?", he said, turning around.

"What can I do to help?", she asked, honestly.

Phineas gave a smile and began to tell what they were to do. The hours passed and dinner time was quickly coming up as they had finally finished everything.

_**-62 HOURS REMAIN-**_

"It's a good thing everything could fit into our mini-sphere.", Phineas was saying as they cleaned up the backyard.

"You know, this was actually kinda fun.", Candace remarked as she stuffed their crazy water slide into the small sphere on the ground. "I'm actually sorry I don't do this sorta stuff more often."

"Ugh, yeah but my arm's are kinda sore from all the hard work.", Isabella said as she rubbed her arm. "It's gonna be nice to get some rest. Phineas worked the hardest."

"Well you know, I'm wanting to get it done soon.", Phineas smiled but then looked back at the sphere. "But you know.. It's weird. We've built everything we could imagine, but I don't really have that...accomplished feeling. I mean I have it, but not.. not quite as strong as I thought I would. I dunno. I guess no one could really feel ready to die."

Everyone sighed a bit, at the mention.

'Should I tell him? Right now, while I still have a chance?', Isabella wondered.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Phineas got the words out first, "Oh. There you are, Perry."

He scooped up the monotreme and they soon heard Linda calling out, "Phineas, Ferb, Candace! Time for dinner!"

Phineas sighs and heads in.

"I can't believe this is gonna be my second-to-last meal..", he muttered to Ferb.

Perry couldn't help but overhear and pondered on what he could've meant by "second to last". As Phineas slumped him over his shoulder, he couldn't help but notice the expiration date on the back of Phineas' head and drop his jaw in shock.

'"Decay away as anything would." "Decay away as anything would." "Decay away..."', Perry's thoughts echoed. 'Phineas is dieing? The-the inator hit-! But-! He-! Ah-! Wh-?'

The kids packed up their working material and headed in for dinner. No one could find a way to put it to the parents about Phineas and dinner, for once in a long time, was very very quiet.

It was soon time to head for bed. Phineas' heart weighed heavy as he climbed into his bed and they turned off the lights. Tried as he might, the young boy just couldn't fall asleep. How could anyone sleep when they realize they're going to die? What if he fell asleep and then just died right there? What if he had nightmares OF dieing? What did he want to do tomorrow? He tried to cheer himself up with that thought as he normally did but with his inventions built and the lingering thought of his death still over his head, it was hard to really think of anything. There was still so much in his life he'll never get to do. So much he hasn't done, yet. He's built, yes. But he hasn't really said what he's been wanting to say. He had his share of secrets. He hasn't really ever done what he always really wanted to do. But as he faced the bitter cold truth, it didn't look like he'd ever get to do those things.


	4. Chapter 4

**_-48 HOURS REMAIN-_**

Phineas and his friends were stretched out on a hill that over looked the Tri-State Area. Morning had arrived very slowly for Phineas and he couldn't help but yawn as they stared up at the clouds.

"Phineas, why are you still yawning? It's been an hour since you woke up.", Isabella asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I'm really tired today.", Phineas mentioned.

Everyone looked at each other worriedly and Phineas could tell. He looked back up at them.

"I didn't sleep well.", he restated. "That's all. No. It's not cause..."

"Well.. You know.", she shrugged.

"We've had grandparents that died."

"Yeah.", Phineas agreed, lifting his head up to look at Isabella more clearly. "But I'm not 68. I'm 10. I'm only tired cause I had a hard time sleeping. Ow..."

"What's wrong?", Baljeet asked.

"I'm a little sore, is all.", Phineas, rubbing his neck sorely. "Worked hard y'know?"

"Whatever you wanna say.", Buford shrugged.

"Buford!", everyone else said, including Perry.

"What? I'm just saying!", Buford said, taking in he offense.

"Well you do not need to be saying!", Baljeet complained.

"Yeah! You think Phineas is HAPPY about having to die like this?", Isabella said defensively.

"...Actually..", Phineas began, causing everyone to look over at him.

"...What? What are you?", Isabella said, beginning to become afraid.

"Well... Well I mean it's like... Like another adventure right?", Phineas said with a smile. "A.. A journey into the UNKNOWN. Y'know. What's BEYOND the grave and all that. I'll finally get to see that."

Everyone stared at Phineas, hard pressed to believe what he was saying.

"What if there isn't any afterlife Dinnerbell?", Buford argued. "And you just become worm food?"

"Well then at least the worms would be happy.", Phineas replied.

Everyone glared at him. Optimistic to a fault was easy to be said about Phineas but this was optimism as a fault in their opinions. Phineas looked around, confused by the harsh expressions and most surprised to see Ferb having it the worst.

"Wh-what? What'd I say?", he asked.

Ferb merely scoffed and got up, and walked off.

"Wh-? Ferb! Hey wait a minute! What did I say?", Phineas asked hopelessly.

Ferb only continued to walk away and soon Baljeet and Buford followed. Perry left too but not because of Phineas. His job called him and Doofenshmirtz was going to get a real beating for this. The only ones that were left was Phineas and Isabella. Phineas watched his other friends go off and then turned to look back at Isabella who was only glaring back with tears in her eyes.

"...What's wrong?", Phineas asked, breaking the silence.

"What's wrong?", she repeated angrily. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah! What's wrong? What's the issue?", Phineas asked, having no clue.

"Phineas! Here we all are, sad about your death, and you're greeting it as if it's just another walk in the amusement park! We're worried and we're upset and everything and you're STILL going around with that dopey smile on your face! Do you ever take anything seriously?", she asked, enraged by his stupidity and allowing the tears to flow past her eyes. "Do you have any idea how painful it is for the rest of us to know that you're going to die?"

Phineas was speechless as he took in the shock. He tried to say something but just stammered, not really knowing what to say. Isabella just sighed angrily and stormed off after everyone else. And Phineas was left there. Alone. With nothing else but the mere thoughts of his mind to keep him company. He felt an odd...fog, so he felt right to deem it as, settling over him. So very alone. And left with a very depressing note, stirring in his mind.

**_-46 HOURS REMAIN-_**

Phineas was back at the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard in a manner of time and Isabella came through the fence. A little surprised at first to see Phineas but decided to keep her resentment as she walked in.

"Hey guys. What's up?", she asked.

"After you guys left, I figured that there was still a lot of my life that I'm missing. So I figured I'd come back and get everything laid out on the table. No secrets. No grudges we're holding back. Cause if I'm gonna die, I wanna at least know as much as I can about those closest to me first. Ferb and I already exchanged secrets.", Phineas explained.

Ferb, who was actually pissed off at the moment, scoffed and walked back into the house.

"Wh-?", Phineas noticed his brother. "Ferb! Ferb come on! That was all the way back in 2nd grade! I didn't mean it!"

Ferb paid no attention but went into the house with no remarks.

"Aah! Aww!" Phineas sighed. "He's emotional. He'll get over it. That's Ferb for you."

He looked back at Isabella who was simply standing there, mentally questioning herself once again. Phineas gave a more relaxed sigh and tried to think of what to say next.

"So...", he began.

"So...", Isabella said expectantly. "...Have any secrets about me I should know about?"

"Uh... Actually... Y-yeah..", Phineas bit his lips, trying to form the right words to say it. "...Isabella I-"

Buford and Baljeet came in at that moment.

"Hey Dead-Kid-Walkin' you're still here?", Buford asked casually.

"Here, I bought you some gum."

He tossed the pack and Phineas looked down at the labeling.

_Dead gum!_

Phineas glared back up at Buford and wanted to punch him but restrained himself with a sigh and stuffed the gum in his pocket.

"Thanks. Actually guys, there's something I was kinda wanting to tell Isabella.", he said. "Alone. In...meaning of the term with OUT you guys...here?"

"What are you gonna tell her you love her or something?", Buford asked.

"Well no-!", Phineas slapped a hand over his mouth, wanting to take it back though Isabella stared back, worried.

'He doesn't..?', she wondered.

Ferb came out at that moment and grabbed both Buford and Baljeet wedgie style and dragged them out as they winced and cried out in pain.

"...Thanks Ferb.", Phineas said nervously.

Ferb gave a nod back at Phineas and closed the gate door. Phineas began to feel his innards twisting as he looked back at Isabella.

Alone with her... And getting ready to spill one of his biggest secrets ever. Did he have the guts?

"So... What'd you wanna tell me?", she asked.

"Uh... A-actually I... I wanted to tell you that um...", Phineas began, sliding his foot back and forth in the dirt nervously. "Y-You know how I always say... That I know what I'm gonna do today? Well the truth of the matter is that... I don't...always know. A-a-and I don't really know what I've been doing...keeping this a secret from you for so long but... I.. I love you Isabella. I always have. A-and I.. Heh, I really wish I didn't have to die tomorrow but... But I really kinda always feared that... Well.. I mean Isabella you do all sorts of stuff and everything. All I'm ever good at is building silly machines but I.. I do what I normally do because I.. Well I've always hoped that I'd impress you by them. Cause I've always been nervous of just telling you. And-and that m-maybe...by doing what I do.. you'd...just..might..love me too. So... I guess what I'm trying to ask is... Do you?"

Phineas shut his eyes tight, waiting for a bad answer. His face was as red as a cherry as he spoke and he could feel his heart beat fast as he waited nervously for a reply. There was nothing. He looked back nervously to find Isabella just staring at him. She didn't have much an expression. She seemed to be trying to figure something out in her head. In her thoughts, everything was running as fast as her heart was beating. Phineas had said it. He said he love her. And she loved him too. Even after just telling Buford and Baljeet that he WASN'T gonna say that. But he said he was nervous about saying it at all. Saying that he loved her. Phineas Flynn. Loved. HER. Isabella finally began to get her thoughts straightened out. Her eyebrows furrowed together into a tight scowl. Phineas was a little surprised but fell completely backwards by her sudden outburst.  
"YOU FLIPPING JERK!", she yelled out at him.  
"Aah! What!", Phineas said, shocked.  
"All this time I've been trying DESPERATELY to catch your darn attention ALL Summer long. Ever since we first met even! I've-! I've looked like a MANIAC trying to get your attention and affection! Everyday I come over and try to show how I love YOU and you're always ignoring me! I mean! Paris! The City of Love! And you didn't even spare me a GLANCE all throughout the city!", she complained.

"Hey wait a minute!", Phineas interrupted, standing back up and also glaring back. "I was not only trying to stay on top of a bet, but I was also having to find a way to get 5 people back home when the plane was completely ripped to shreds with useless junk in a country I could barely speak the language of! If I did so much as LOOK at you at PARIS of all places, I'd be nose-bleeding Niagara Falls! Isabella! You're cuter than cuteonioum! You beat Mitch at the ultimate battle of cuteness with nothing much of just a 'whatcha dooin?'! In Paris, the most romantic place of all, if I didn't keep my mind OFF of you, we would all be STRANDED there to this day because I would either be passing out or making out with you! You're so darn cute Isabella, can do a million things, and is still expecting a simple boy like myself to just go ahead and dive straight into my premature hormones and fall desperately in love with you at the most dangerous of all places to be in love at? I would go more onto this tangent but that would be...a bit...personal! ...and mature!"

He turned away as his blush returned, brighter than before. Isabella was completely caught off guard by the idea of what Phineas could mean by the last part alone. Her expression softened and she reached out a hand to his shoulder as he still looked away, obviously embarrassed.

"You... You really mean that?", she asked.

Phineas kept his eyes away just a bit longer before finally looking back at her, "You know I don't exaggerate."

"Well I mean it's... It's not just what you're saying cause of the heat of the moment...right?", she double checked.

Phineas shook his head, "No.. I mean every bit of it."

Phineas looked away again, still embarrassed about the whole, "mature" bit he mentioned and wondering why he even bothered saying it. Isabella only looked at him a bit longer before reaching down and kissing him gently. Phineas was surprised a bit and she backed up, keeping it short and sweet as she smiled at him. He looked back and then grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back before she got too far away. The kiss was sweet and gentle. A perfectly timed moment as Isabella allowed herself to melt into it with her heart beating wildly. Her eyes flew open though as Phineas began to press forward with it a bit.

'Whoa.. He WAS serious...', she thought to herself in surprise.

When they finally broke apart Phineas smiled at her kinda sheepishly and she couldn't help but smile back and let out a small fangirly giggle. They hugged each other tightly and as they did so, Isabella couldn't help but let out a few tears. Cause she knew that even though they had expressed love in the craziest of ways, it was coming to an end. And they had this wonderful moment... All too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**-45 1/4 HOURS REMAIN-**

Secrets were out and the kids were sitting, waiting to see if they could think of anything more to say. Isabella laid under the tree, curled up to Phineas as he hugged her tightly for the two had promised to spend the rest of the time that remained with Phineas, as close as possible. Then, an idea came to Isabella.

"...Guys?", she began as she looked up at the rest of the gang somewhat gravely. "...I think we should tell him."

There was an immediate reaction by all boys, other than Phineas, of complete shock and mortification.

"What?", Baljeet exclaimed though he kept his voice soft. "Isabella, I thought we agreed never to speak of that!"

"But Baljeet, he should know. Actually he has something of a RIGHT to know what happened.", Isabella said.

"A right to know what?", Phineas asked, guarded by confusion.

"Yeah but why should we just NOW tell him?", Buford was saying. "He's gonna die anyway!"

"Well that's the whole point! That's why you exposed your secrets to us all in the first place!", Isabella retorted.

Candace came out at that moment with Perry, curious of what the yelling was about.

"What's going on?", she asked.

Ferb instantly scooped up the pet as Baljeet tattled about Isabella's plan.

"She's going to tell!", he whined.

Candace's eyes became large with fear while Perry only looked around curiously. Tell? Tell what?

"Uh.. Wh-wh-what about..?", Candace began to ask.

"Yeah that's what I was gonna say!", Buford chimed in, returning his glare at Isabella. "Why should WE have to suffer consequences for HIS near-death sake?"

"Because he's Perry's owner!", Isabella was determined in her mind.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on?", Phineas asked, feeling absolutely lost.

Ferb came over at that moment, keeping a good grip on Perry, and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder with a stern and serious look on his face.

"Phineas...", he began. "..our pet's a secret agent."

Phineas stared in shock for a moment before simply sighing and taking the hand off while he rolled his eyes.

"Okay... I see what's going on here.", he began with a sarcastic smile. "Picking on the dead-kid. Real nice guys."

"Uh, no. Phineas?", Isabella said, turning him to face her.

She had just as serious of a face and as Phineas looked around the group everyone was either worried or matched Isabella and Ferb. Perry, not able to comprehend how they found out about his double life, knew that he had to get to Monogram about this IMMEDIATELY and began to squirm and try hard to wriggle out of his owner's arms. Phineas couldn't help but notice as well as Ferb who only held him up and looked at Phineas expectantly.

"Why else would he be acting like this?", Ferb asked, as Phineas only stared, trying to comprehend the small sentence.

"...Perry?", he began to ask before noticing the scratches Ferb was getting as the platypus desperately tried to get out of grasp. "P-Perry. Perry! Perry stop that!"

Perry didn't want to listen but he knew that there wasn't anything he could do. It was over and he'd have to live up to the truth. Perry only sighed and hung his head in shame.

"...It's true?"

Ferb lowered Perry and the platypus simply stood on its hind legs. After a moment, he brought out his fedora and placed it on his head, looking glumly up at Phineas. Instantly, all the memories of Phineas' trip into the other dimension came clear into his mind.

_"He's a secret agent!"_, AltDoof explained.

_"You're a secret agent? And you've been living with us this whole time?"_, Phineas yelled at his pet.

_"Wait, so in this dimension, Perry's a secret agent?"_, Candace asked.

_"No in this dimension he's a cyborg."_, Phineas explained.

_"So where is he an agent?"_

_"That would be in OUR dimension. But we're not in our dimension now."_

_"No he fights ME. He doesn't really know this guy."_, Heinz explained.

_"You fight a pharmacist? Why would you even do that?"_

_"Actually I'm an evil scientist. A lot of people are confused by the lab coat."_

_"Didn't he give you a pamphlet?"_, Monogram asked.

_"So you've discovered your pet's a secret agent- I don't wanna read your pamphlet!"_, Phineas complained.

_"So our choice is either we forget the best day ever. Forget the biggest adventure we ever had. And forget meeting Agent P. Or remember today, but we'll never see Perry again?"_, Phineas double-checked.

_"Was that evil guy right? Were we just a cover story to you?"_

_"I guess you trusted us after all."_

_"I love you pal."_, he hugged the platypus as he spoke.

"Phineas?", Isabella asked as he stared at the platypus in present time.

Phineas ignored his girlfriend as he came closer to adress Perry more personally.

"...You do trust us.. right?", he asked.

Perry gave a quick nod.

"...And you guys.. remembered?", Phineas asked, looking at everyone else.

They all gave a nod and Isabella began to explain, "You see Phineas, you know those hulls for you skulls? Well when we were going to have our memories erased, everyone that had one, was wearing one... except you. The fireside girls don't remember. Dr. Doofenshmirtz doesn't. Jeremy nor Stacey remember a thing that happened."

"Outside of us and Owca, the only people that know is Love Handel.", Buford noted.

"Love Handel was there?", Phineas gaped.

"Well they were musical accompaniment for the robot fight.", Isabella explained.

"Oh.. Oh yeah.. And they..weren't with us in Owca.", Phineas recollected.

"We all got together secretly and promised not to ever talk about it openly unless it was an emergency.", Candace said, taking a turn at explaining.

"Wh-wh-whoa whoa, wait a minute. You all knew. You still remembered one of the best days of my entire life, and you didn't even bother to tell ME afterwards!", Phineas said, now feeling overall confused.

"Well we did not want OUR memories erased for good!", Baljeet said, holding up his hands in defense.

"That's true. Monogram could be monitoring us at this very moment!", said Isabella.

Meanwhile in the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, Monogram and Karl were on a couch, surrounded by all the other agents while they watched the very scene take place.

"Aw! No! We couldn't erase their memories for this!", Monogram was saying with a tear in his eye. "I mean the poor boy's going to die for crying out loud!"

Karl quickly complied to bawling hysterically along with a couple of agents who also shed tears.

"Oh why did you have to put it like THAT?", Carl sobbed hopelessly.

Back on the surface, after some length of silence, Phineas expressed a wish to be able to understand what the distressed-looking platypus was thinking. Ferb suddenly had an idea and pulled out the sphere Phineas used yesterday and reached in. After some difficulty of searching about, he finally pulled out a small bottle of pills. He gave a triumphant laugh as he looked over it.

"Our translating pills!", Phineas smiled. "So everyone could understand each other better!"

He offered one to Perry and after examining it for a moment, the platypus swallowed it, being warned that it'll only last till his stomach digests it.

"So.. How's it working?", Isabella asked as everyone waited for the platypus to say something.

"...Pretty good if you understand me.", Perry said, slightly hesitant.

Phineas' eyes became wide with excitement and he jumped up to his feet saying, "Awesome! This is so cool!"

Perry chuckled a bit, surprised he was saying something they understood, feeling relieved, and then finding it silly how he was soon pounced on by a variety of questions from "how do you feel" to "why don't you clean your litter box" to "did you ever kill anyone".

On the last one, Perry replied, almost shocked that Baljeet would even ask such a thing so enthusiastically, "No! No I didn't! Ha ha ha! Why would you even-?"

"Hey! I have a question! Why do you always come over to MY room in the middle of the night?", Candace piped up, earning the shock and eagerness from every human there as well as the unmistakable embarrassment of the platypus.

A furious blush crawled across the platypus' face as he reluctantly answered, "cause...you...smell nice? Sorry I don't wanna sound like I'm trying to hit on you or anything but.."

Everyone burst out laughing at Perry and only made the blue of his face disappear underneath the bright red.

"Well you try sleeping underneath Phineas and Ferb's armpits!", he complained, hating the humiliation.

"I'm sorry Perry but that's just too funny!", Isabella giggled.

"Yeah, so much for being a super-tough agent, huh?", Buford joked.

"That's it, you losers can hang out by yourselves.", Perry said, starting to march off. "I'm gone."

"Oh come on Perry!", Candace teased, pulling him over as he walked past her. "I thought you liked the way I smelled!"

"Augh! Candace, you're crushing me! I like your perfume but I don't like you!", Perry growled.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed their fun. Even Candace enjoyed herself and as the time went on and other secrets were told, Phineas smiled up at the sky and was only sad that the night had to come so fast. It was agreed that they'd camp out in the backyard that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**-36 1/2 HOURS REMAIN-**

It was 9:30. Everyone was sound asleep in their tents...except for Phineas. The young boy tossed and turned in his covers but the Summer air was hotter than normal. His stomach churned and he could feel the cold sweat on his face.

"Hey, Dinnerbell. Watch it, your keeping us up..", Buford mumbled in his sleep as all the boys shared one inflatable bed while Candace and Isabella shared another tent and bed.

"Sorry, I...", Phineas groaned a bit, holding his stomach with a pillow.

"Phineas, you okay?", Ferb asked, sitting up.

Another groan escaped him and Phineas ran into the house as fast as he could and into the bathroom. He leaned over the toilet and waited as his knees shook. As if it wasn't bad enough he was about to die soon, now his entire body was in full alertness of upcoming nausea. As he took a couple of shaky sighs, waiting for the vomit, he heard footsteps approaching and soon Isabella, having been awake to see Phineas run into the house, was in the doorway.

"Phineas, are you alright?", she asked in concern.

Phineas only shook his head and the girl could tell what her boyfriend was up to. She came over, sat on the edge of the bathtub, and placed a reassuring hand on his back.

"Anything I can do to help?", she asked, earning another shake.

"I'm just waiting..", Phineas said quietly.

Unfortunately the wait was very long and it didn't take much time before Phineas became bored of sitting there and placed toilet paper on the seat so he could lean against it. His stomach hurt, yes, but nothing was coming out.

"...You know, this is probably the only time a boy and a girl, not related, could be in the bathroom at the same time.", Phineas noticed, making Isabella giggle.

"Well, what else is a girlfriend supposed to do?", she asked, earning a smile.

She gently kissed him on the cheek and he seemed to relax a bit as Phineas felt his heart melt under it. But only a second later, he doubled over and finally began to show the remains of his last meal...partially through his nose. Isabella was startled for a moment, but rubbed his back and tried to be as reassuring as possible. Once it was over and Phineas cleaned up, the two began to head back out, Isabella never once leaving his side.

"Sorry you had to see that.", Phineas apologized.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm your best friend. It's what we do.", she reassured before her attention was caught to the night sky. "Whoa.. Phineas, check this out!"

Phineas looked up and had to slightly gasp at the millions of stars that shone above them. If Baljeet was right about the sky making it harder to see the galaxy, Phineas could only imagine what the real thing looked like from this point of view. Before they could say anything, one star began to twinkle and Phineas suddenly realized it was only a firefly right in front of him. Soon there was a lot of fireflies, shining and almost dancing in the backyard. The kids, Perry, and Candace came out of their tents, wondering what the other two were doing and everyone looked around. Buford could barely believe his eyes as it seemed over ten million of the glowing insects were flying around the backyard. Phineas looked over at Candace, wondering if they should just go to bed. But even with the dew on the ground, Candace gave a nod, and he smiled back up at them, hardly able to stop staring. Suddenly, it seemed as if everything was suddenly slowed down and even Perry had to admit that he wouldn't want to miss the experience that night for anything in the world as a firefly landed on his snout, wearing a tiny fedora.

The fireflies swarmed around the children as they danced and laughed under the moonlight. The fireflies split up into two groups as they also seemed to dance. The group that flew above them seemed to be doing a foxtrot but the ones that kept close to the ground were doing a something more of a sock-hop. Isabella leaned more into Phineas's chest as the two danced, happier than she's ever been because of this moment.

But with the playing and everyone having fun dancing, singing, catching fireflies in jars, there didn't seem to be any reason for anyone at that point to fall asleep. Even Candace was having her share of the fun with her brothers. But as the majority of them left, Phineas watched, feeling saddened by their sudden departure. The time had seemed so endless and perfect, he was almost hateful of having to say good-bye at this point. Perry, however, saw the ones they had collected in the jar and saw how his fellow agent was trapped as well. He smiled over at the kids, unscrewed the lid, and they all flew out for one more play, joyous of their freedom. But the funny thing about the entire moment though as Baljeet offered a yawn and began to lean back on his arms as he sat in the grass, was that while everyone else was becoming tired and the last few finally flew away, Phineas couldn't remember falling asleep.

* * *

_Okay, if no one recognizes the song-reference in this chapter (hence why it's so short), I'm gonna feel a bit like a loser. XP_


	7. Chapter 7

**-24 HOURS REMAIN-**

"So it's settled then!", Phineas smiled. "Today we're going to over come as many impossibilities as possible! I mean, what would be better to have on your grave than, 'died proving the only thing impossible is improbability'?"

"And here's the list.", Perry said as he pulled up a piece of paper from his portable copier attached to his laptop.

Phineas took it and smiled even more.

"Okay, so the first thing is to fly. Well we've already proven that wrong with defying gravity.", he chuckled.

"Off to a great start, Phineas!", Isabella smiled.

"Thank you. The next on the list is to touch your nose with your normal-sized tongue.", Phineas frowned a bit. "Uh... I HAVE tried to do that and there's been a lot of people who said it didn't count till I could reach my nostrils. Otherwise my upper lip IS my nose."

"Oh, Phineas please. That's WAY too easy.", Perry rolled his eyes.

He stuck his tongue out of the side of his bill, reached up, and touched the beginning of his flat snout.

"Well, while that IS impressive, you're a platypus. Your tongue's much longer than a human's."

"Shoot. I thought it'd count for an anthropomorphic platypus.", Perry rolled his eyes. "Cause my tongue's average size for a platypus."

"Sorry. It was a good try.", Phineas smiled.

Everyone gave it a shot but the only successor was Ferb since his nostrils were closer to his mouth than most others.

"Okay then now we have to 'slam a revolving door'.", Phineas read, frowning a bit. "Well how can you do that?"

"I've done it.", Perry said, raising his hand. Ran into the DEI, the door was locked, smacked straight into the door and it moved a bit so it was technically a slam."

"...Yeah I think it qualifies.", Candace gave a nod.

They continued to go through various things that were either already accomplished by some past event such as Football X-7 or were easy to take care of such as licking your elbow (courtesy of Candace). Then one came up to where they had to fold a piece of paper in half, seven times.

"Piece of cake! Ferb's done 28 of those on one piece!"

"Uh, not exactly. I always keep it compressed either by my clothes to my body or with my fingers.", Ferb corrected. "It's not an official fold unless it stays pretty much closed after you folded it. More often than not, it'll just unfold itself entirely."

"Well then let's give it a try!", Phineas said, excited by the number of accomplishments.

They got an ordinary piece of paper, Phineas folded it down, making sure it was even, and when the final fold came, the paper was getting thick and hard for him to hold down. He bit down on it, sat it on a table and everyone watched, waiting to see if it would pop open. After a moment of anticipation, it opened a bit.

"Epic.", Candace said sarcastically.

"Hmm... Well maybe if it was a bigger and thinner sheet?", Phineas asked.

"I don't think-", Isabella began before being cut off as Phineas pulled out his cell phone and began to call a paper factory.

They eventually got a piece of paper that was only half a millimeter thick and was as large as the backyard. It took just about everyone to pull and push it over to fold. But when they came to the last fold, they jumped down hard and finally pressed it down. They began to cheer and give congrats but then the paper unfolded again and sent them flying like a large catapult. As everyone went heading for the park in town, screaming their heads off, Perry quickly pulled out his hat, pulled the ripcord for his parachute and grabbed everyone before they hit the ground. The sudden weight to the chute made the fall a little faster and the landing a bit rougher, but everyone was safe. After they uncovered themselves, Phineas had his normally large, manic grin.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!", he said excitedly. "Let's do it again!"

"NO!", was the answer he received from everyone.

"Phineas, sweetie? No offense but I don't think ANYONE wants to die with you.", Isabella explained.

"Oh... I guess you're right..", Phineas said, feeling a bit discouraged.

He pulled the list out again and looked over it.

"What's next?", Buford asked. "And please don't say 'cheat death'."

"Um.. It says to revive the dead..", Phineas said, turning to Ferb who only looked back in his calm glare.

"Phineas.. We're NOT going to start a zombie apocalypse. It may not be your problem, come tomorrow, but it WILL be OURS."

"Aww.. But Ferb what if-"

"NO.", he said firmly.

"I was just gonna say if it was ME. When I die tomorrow, won't you want to revive me?", he asked with an exaggerated smile.

Ferb held his expression, being unmoved by his brother's plead.

"...Or your mom! Don't you wanna see your mom again?"

Ferb's eyes narrowed dangerously at the mention of his mother and Phineas quickly backtracked.

"Okay! Never mind!", he said quickly, understanding his offense. "No death."

They made their way back to the backyard and have gone through the list except for anything that counted death.

"Okay, well is there anything else that we could think of?", Phineas asked around.

"Yeah. It's impossible for you to be alive tomorrow.", Buford teased.

Everyone groaned and Phineas rolled his eyes.

"Buford, do you have to keep going there?", Baljeet asked.

"Heck yeah.", Buford said, uncaring.

Isabella nuzzled more into Phineas and hugged him tighter, wishing it wasn't true. Phineas leaned his head on hers and after a moment, began to get an idea.

'...Would it be impossible for her to say yes?', he thought to himself. "...Hey, Isabella? Could you stand up for a minute?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh sure.", Isabella said, standing up, slightly confused. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine it'll just be better if you stood up right quick.", Phineas said, getting up.

He took her hand in his and after a moment to try to settle the hard beating in his chest, smiled at her. She was a little surprised, because it wasn't his normal cheerful smile. It had more passion to it, as if he was looking at a favorite memory. And his face was turning red.

"Isabella...", he began before getting down on one knee, making her hair stand on end as he spoke. "will you please marry me?"

Isabella could only describe her following feeling as, she had died inside from the overwhelming excitement, bliss, and ecstasy with what he had just asked of her, in the absolute best and most delightful of ways. Her cheeks became bright red and for a moment she was absolutely speechless. Everyone else was staring shock at the two and Perry fell over, passing out from the shock.

"Wh...What?", she asked, her voice's pitch had risen with the surprise and was much squeakier but there was a smile on her face so Phineas felt more relived and smiled a bit more.

"Well, aside from being young, no place to live, and me dieing tomorrow, will you marry me?", he said a bit more clearly, feeling more confident of the answer.

"Of course!", she squealed, hugging him tightly. "Of course I will Phineas!"

Tears of delight began to flow from her eyes and Phineas hugged her back, equally happy. Perry sat back up, revived from his earlier experience.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WAIT A MINUTE!", Candace cut in, more shocked at the acceptance than the question. "Phineas, you ARE too young! You're only TEN!"

"Uh, actually Candace, people have been, well pretty much married before their birth. You know, those 'our parents planned it out' sorta things?", Phineas said, standing up with his new fiancee.

Candace seemed beat for a moment but as she thought of it, she still retained her attitude.

"Okay, where on earth are you gonna get a justice of the peace for this anyway? Who is gonna marry a couple of kids?"

"The one that you hired for Aunt Tiana and Uncle Bob's wedding!", Phineas quickly answered.

"Oh please. He would NEVER marry a couple of kids."

"Candace.. It IS Phineas.", Ferb reminded her.

"...The dress! The dress is, like, the most important part!"

"Oh I sewn one up last Spring.", Isabella said, waving a hand aside uncaring.

Everyone stared at her for a moment, including Phineas when she finally caught on to the odd idea of it.

"Uh! J-just to feel pretty of course!", she covered. "I wasn't planning on doing anything with it!"

"RIIIIGHT...", Most of the guys said, not buying it.

Phineas only smiled but Candace shook her head with slight understanding.

"Okay, yeah I can see that.", she shrugged. "Uh.. Cake?"

"You can bake one for us!", Phineas smiled before turning to Isabella. "It doesn't HAVE to be fancy right?"

"Oh no! No no! Just the event will be perfect enough!", Isabella said, shaking her head but still smiling.

"Music? Who's gonna play the music for the bride?", Candace asked, starting to get desperate.

"Yeah deadbeat!", Buford chimed in. "How're ya gonna get around that one?"

Phineas glared over at him but then smirked, giving the silent hint.

"...Augh!", Buford exclaimed, getting the idea HE was to play. "You don't even know if I could the organ! You DO NOT know I could do the music! Not unless you guys are just creepy spies."

"Well do you?", Phineas asked.

"...Yes...", Buford groaned, hanging his head and pouting a bit.

"Buford, get real. You are the SAME person that speaks French fluently.", Baljeet explained. "Not hard to figure out anything else."

"I hate being so versatile!", Buford growled to himself.

"Okay, what about a best man?", Candace asked before the answer was obvious.

"Ferb.", everyone said.

"Of course. Uh.. ring bearer?"

"Perry!", Phineas said, pointing to the platypus.

"Me?"

"I dunno why, I can just see that.", Phineas shrugged.

"Ooh yeah! And Pinky could be the flower dog!", Isabella said happily. "That'd look SO cute!"

"Mm, I'll talk to Pinky about it.", Perry noted to himself.

"Yo- Rrgh! F-Flowers! The bouquet!", she growled.

Perry pulled out his fedora, popped it into a top hat, pulled out a magic wand, waved it over top and tossed it aside before reaching in and pulling out a beautiful assortment of flowers.

"For the lovely bride.", Perry smiled as he handed them to Isabella.

"Aww thank you Perry! They're perfect!", she smiled, taking them and taking a sniff.

"Camera man?", Candace asked, knowing they probably already have something. "Or do you already have cameras hidden everywhere?"

"Umm... Django?", Phineas asked Isabella.

"Oh yeah.", Isabella nodded.

"...Really? Not Irving?", Candace asked, slightly surprised.

"NO.", they said in unison, equally mortified at the thought of a fan-boy at their wedding.

"Girl! Not on MY best day ever!", Isabella said, starting to question Candace's sanity.

"Okay, I'm just checking since he's such a huge fan! Jeez!", she rolled her eyes. "Well what about rings?"

Phineas began to speak but then stopped to think of it. Rings weren't exactly the first thing to come to mind. Isabella waited for him expectantly, thinking he'd have an answer.

"...Ferb?", Phineas asked, looking over at his brother. "How's the account?"

Ferb held up a checkbook and Phineas looked through before smiling again.

"Perfect. I knew those chores would come in handy!", he said. "And Isabella can choose any she wants."

"Okay, then answer me THIS... What about the parents?", she asked.

"My mom's gonna be so proud of me!", the wife-to-be beamed. "I'd be the youngest EVER to find Mr. Right!"

"Yeah, no kidding.", Candace noted to herself. "Okay, what about OUR parents, Phineas?"

Perry had this one covered as he said, "Candace. We have a little saying in the org. What goes on with you and your nemesis, STAYS with you and your nemesis. I could prove this on multiple levels. With us though, it's what goes on with us, stays with US."

"Honeymoon?", she asked.

"Actually, I've already got something planned for that.", Phineas said with a wide smile, earning a curious look from Isabella. "...Honey, I've been thinking about this for a LOOONG time."

She smiled even more and hugged him tighter, letting loose a small squeal.

"...Isn't this just gonna make Isabella more miserable when Phineas has to die tomorrow?", she asked.

"Well...", Phineas felt his heart sink a bit.

"It's... It's okay.", Isabella said, smiling weakly. "I mean yes, I'm gonna cry even harder but there's kind of a plus side to it. I have been married to the one I've always loved before he died."

Phineas smiled again, feeling a skip in his heart beat at 'always loved'. Candace, however, was always one to doubt.

"Okay, but what if Phineas DOESN'T die?", she asked. "You'd be two ten year-olds who have no place to live together on their own, married, and not even physically matured!"

"Candace-", Phineas began.

"Phineas, the one thing you've ever taught me was to never doubt Life. You COULD, somehow, survive. Or be revived. Just suppose you lived. What then?"

There was a moment of silence as the thought settled on them.

"...Well..", Phineas began, looking back at Isabella. "I guess we'll just cross that bridge if we come to it."

Isabella gave a nod, the two smiled and shared another kiss, never wanting to let go.

**-16 HOURS REMAIN-**

Phineas could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as everyone waited for the star of the ceremony to arrive. It was both excited, weird, and wonderful for the young inventor. But he was finally going to do it. The one thing he wanted to do before he died. And not just thinking that of the situation. It was something he's always told himself. From the first time he saw her. Finally the music began and Phineas looked up and almost melted right there as Isabella came around after Perry and Pinky. She was wearing a white dress with elbow-length flowing sleeves. The skirt went to her ankles and was simple except for the triangular-shaped frill that covered the front with the red lining on it. Django took a couple of pictures, Buford had to wipe a tear away quickly as he played when he glanced over, and Candace was near to bawling, hoping she would look as good on hers and Jeremy's wedding day and overwhelmed by the joyous occasion. Isabella was just as nervous as Phineas before she walked out there. She almost wondered if everything was just going to turn out as one of her dream-to-nightmares and everything would fall apart. But when she saw him standing there, finally recovering himself from the initial surprise, his passionate smile was still there and it was suddenly, all the comfort she needed about this. All the way she walked up and she couldn't help but smile back, feeling the exact same as him. The ceremony began, the vows were said, and everyone cheered for the happy couple as they kissed. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

**-14 HOURS REMAIN-**

Evening came and after their first dinner alone with each other as a couple, Isabella was excited to see what Phineas had been planning. For a long time now, Phineas had sat aside the majority of his money and bought a good piece of land. There he was planning on creating the best Candy-land ever and he was going to introduce everyone to it just a week later from this time. There were Ice-cream volcanoes that spurted either jelly from doughnuts or bubble-gum balloons for smoke. Cotton-candy clouds hung over the area and candy-corn mountains were pure and sweet. There was the gelatin valley, followed with the fudge plains. Even small candy bits like butterscotches were mechanically enhanced to fly and be the fireflies or flowers to decorate the green icing grass. There was even a chocolate river that flowed through the area with a gingerbread watermill with a wafer-cookie dock at one end and a large lake at the other end with whipped-cream lily-flowers floating along. The only transport Phineas had made for such a place so far was for on the river in a beautifully created...

"...sweet potato boat ride?", Isabella asked as she looked over the side of the hallowed out potato, into the river.

"Yeah! I mean, it has 'sweet', in the name, right...", he explained as he let a hand reach into the river and pick up a flower, offering it to her. "...my Sweet?"

She looked back at him and the flower in confusion but smiled, still letting her fingers play with the wedding ring on her hand as Phineas placed the flower in her hair. He leaned forward then to kiss her as the boat drifted under a licorice-vined, chocolate-barked weeping willow tree.

* * *

_...Yeah, I am NOT going to let some creep like Irving suddenly take Django's job! Yes, I'm partial._


	8. Chapter 8

_Are you people dead? Cause I thought I'd get more reviews on the last chap! ;P JK_

* * *

**-2 HOURS REMAIN-**

The sun rose on the final day. Phineas had been keeping an eye on his wristwatch for the past hour as the gang headed to the beach, leaving a note to their parents telling where they were. It was agreed on that he would die there, where he felt the most of Summer Vacation. When they arrived, no one was there yet. But they knew what awaited them.

**-1 1/2 HOURS REMAIN-**

Isabella and Phineas did not leave each other for a moment when they got back together for the day, and were sitting on the sandy beaches as they watched the sun creep up over the horizon. Tears were already in Isabella's eyes as she leaned further into her husband. Everyone was saddened by the day, but none as bad as her. Phineas kissed her head, holding her close.

"...Remember when I was wanting to watch that sunset with you back on the island?", Phineas asked, earning a weak chuckle.

"Yeah...", she said, choked up a bit. "I wanted you to so badly, but hated more how you were going to just give up..."

"You really are the best.", Phineas smiled. "Anyway, I was going to say, at least I get to watch a sunrise with you. Some say the rise is more beautiful."

"But the sun's going to set on you in 52 minutes.", Isabella said, giving a shaky sigh as the tears fell.

Phineas reached over to kiss her cheek and hugged her tighter.

"It's okay.."

"I wish we had this sooner..."

"...Me too.."

**- 30 MINUTES REMAIN-**

There was something of a bed made for when the moment came. Phineas laid on it as his friends and family were around, Isabella, never once letting go of his hand. Tears were falling, goodbyes were said. Phineas looked over at her, reaching up and brushing a few tears from her eyes.

"Isabella.. Could you do something for me?", he asked.

"Anything."

"Please.. The last thing I want to see is your smile..", he begged softly.

She only wanted to cry harder but she forced one onto her face. She looked at him, saw his, and hers became real. All of a sudden, cold silent Buford broke down into tears and bawled hysterically, surprising everyone.

"OH MY GOSH!", he cried, finally unable to restrain. "Of all Summer long, all the adventures we've had, everything you've ever done Phineas! Why do you have to die NOW? Why today does the sand have to drip out of your hour glass? Phineas Flynn, for a long time I have been just another mindless bully. But spending this time with you has done more than just open all of our eyes to so much of the world. But of all the crazy things we've done, YOU were the one who taught us to believe things more often but never to expect any specific thing from Life. That every day could be the best ever and it never had to stop there! You've shown us the universe! You've shown us the impossible! You've taught us exactly how much that just the mere belief of things can make ANYTHING possible! You taught us how to seize the day! Why does YOURS have to end? Who else could bring so much life to our existences? Who else could make our dog days of summer so cool?"

Everyone was watching him as he spilled out his heart and then completely fell apart when he was done. Phineas couldn't exactly remember another time he felt more touched by a speech than that. One thing was for sure. There was no doubt he had really learned many a thing from France.

"Oh my gosh, Buford. Were you holding that in this WHOLE time?", Baljeet asked.

"Yes!", the bully sniffed as he sobbed some more, wiping away the tears. "Yes I have!"

Perry, who had also been holding himself rather well was beginning to tear up a bit. He sniffed a bit and wiped the quickly pursuing tears from his eyes.

"...Perry? Are you crying?", Candace asked, looking down at the monotreme.

"N-no! It's.. It's just these stupid contacts!", the platypus sniffled.

Phineas looked over at his pet and smiled a bit, a tear escaping him as he placed a reassuring hand on Perry's shoulder. The agent looked back as tears fell and came up to the bed, nestling himself between Phineas' arm and body, letting himself sob quietly. Phineas ran a hand through the soft fur a bit, smiling a bit. He looked around and settled his eyes on his wife who was also crying.

"I'm going to miss you, my brave hero..", she said quietly.

"Not even death can stop me from loving you, my lovely lady.", Phineas replied with a smile. "It may be another adventure, but nothing will ever stop my heart from beating for you."

"...15 seconds.", Ferb said with a cracked voice from the crying, looking down at his watch.

Phineas took a bit of a breath to prepare himself and gave a nod, saying, "Okay... I'm ready."

Perry got down to stand back with Candace again.

"5...", Baljeet and Buford said, looking at Baljeet's watch.

"4...", Ferb and Candace counted.

"3...", Perry timed, taking off his hat.

"2...", Isabella whispered, clutching his hand tightly.

"1.", Phineas said before letting out his breath.

Everyone began to openly cry as Phineas' body was still, his eyes were shut, and Isabella clutched his limp hand tighter.

* * *

_**TONIGHT! IT ALL HAPPENS TONIGHT! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! ***Runs out of the room cackling*_


	9. Chapter 9

_HEL-LO! IT AIN'T OVER YET! **BWA HA HA HA HA HA!** (Told you it'd happen tonight.)_

* * *

***Crack...* *POOF!***

"AAH!", Phineas exclaimed as he sat straight up after something fell off his head.

"AAAAAH!", everyone screamed, jumping back from the thought-dead body.

"Ack! Why are you guys yelling?", Phineas held his ears as he looked around.

"What the heck are you doing still awake?", Candace asked for everyone.

Phineas opened his mouth to answer but then stopped feel his head.

"Th- It- It's... Nothing..", Phineas noted to himself. "I-I felt something on my head.."

He looked back to where his head was and saw a small mound of dirt. Everyone came close to examine it, knowing it wasn't there before. Then Baljeet noticed something odd.

"Hey! Your date! It is gone!", he exclaimed, pointing to the boy's head.

"What?"

Everyone came around to see and Phineas felt his head a bit, wondering if it was his skint hat fell off or what.

"But he was supposed to die!", Perry explained.

"I was waiting to die.", Phineas corrected.

He then noticed something red amongst the dirt and moved a bit of it aside to reveal it was a hard shell-like version of his hair. After a moment, his eyes grew wide and after another moment he began to laugh.

"Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh!", he laughed even harder. "I'm such an idiot!"

He laughed so hard, he was afraid he was going to hurt himself and everyone only stared in shock but it soon came to their attentions as well and before one could notice, everyone was laughing. No one had noticed that Phineas had worn his hull-skull the day he got hit. The day the beam zapped the newly formed dirt instead of him. It suddenly made sense how Linda and Lawrence hadn't noticed his date because Phineas took off his head-gear before coming inside. It suddenly made sense how he hadn't been experiencing anything physically weird other than stress because the helmet was decaying and not him.

Isabella was the first to hug him and kissed him passionately, overwhelmed with mirth over his living. But then Candace, Ferb, Perry, and Baljeet also hugged him, knocking him over in their joy as he hugged them back. But amongst their laughter and happiness, Buford suddenly pulled him aside, his scowl worse than before.

"Hey, Dinnerbell!", he snarled as he pulled the living one out.

He suddenly reached behind Phineas and pulled him a mile high into the sky by the underpants, causing Phineas to cry out in pain and hold himself tightly as he suffered the worst wedgie ever.

"OWWW!", Phineas was unceremoniously dropped onto the ground and he only laid there, fighting back tears of pain. "What was that for?"

"You moron! You got us all worked up for nothing!", he hissed.

Ferb stood up equal in the harsh glare and cracked his knuckles as a small warning to the one that messed with his brother. Fortunately, Phineas' wife was already in action, grabbing him by the wrist, flipping him over onto his stomach, twisting his arm painful and pulling back hard.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!", Buford cried out as he tried to get out from underneath.

"TAKE! IT! BACK!", she growled, pulling tighter.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm just insecure!", Buford continued, begging for mercy.

She dropped his arm as Ferb and Baljeet helped Phineas up.

"Are you okay?", Baljeet asked.

"Wow, I never knew how bad you had it...", Phineas groaned, resituating his underwear.

"Just shake it off...", Baljeet suggested. "It is what I do."

"Phineas, are you alright?", Isabella asked, coming up to him.

"Y-yeah.. I'll be fine.", Phineas said, shaking his leg a bit.

"Would this help?", she smiled before kissing him again.

He kissed back, happy for their moment and they broke up a bit but he leaned his forehead to meet hers. But then what was said next made their cheeks turn red and give equal chuckles of embarrassment.

Candace leaned over with a wide smirk as she quietly mentioned to the happy couple, "You know... I was right."

_**THE END!** _(For real-sees this time!)

* * *

_There, are you happy? XP NO SEQUELS. Epilogue? Fine. Everyone heads home happy and live happily ever after, appreciating life much more especially when, in the further future, two new additions to the Flynn family are made. (Lol. To be further discussed in another story which is NOT a sequel to this.)_


End file.
